Nothing Gold Can Stay
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Deidara is selfish, and cheats on Sasori. Despite that, he decides it's unfair of his Danna not to say "I love you" back to him. So what does he do? He cheats on him. Again. But guilt is pushed onto the selfish bomber when he is faced with a sudden death.


**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

**anime-fan-willa**

**Anime: Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: SasoDei **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden or it's characters. They belong to Shonen Jump and Misashi Kishimoto. All right reserved.

Written off of a poem by Robert Frost:

**Nature's first green is gold**

**Her hardest hue to hold.**

**Her early leaf's a flower;**

**But only so an hour.**

**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**

**So Eden sank to grief,**

**So dawn goes down to day.**

**Nothing gold can stay.**

"Are you sure, Deidara?"

"Of course, Danna! Just do it already!"

Sasori gently slid into his partner, causing spikes of pain and pleasure to erupt through his body.

In return, Deidara let out a small moan, sending shivers up and down his Danna's spine.

_**Nature's first green is gold.**_

"Sorry we..." Sasori stuttered between thrusts, "can't do this... more often."

"Un! You're just busy. It's all right. OH!"

Sasori rammed harder into Deidara, his face reddened with blush, and now also anger.

"No it's not!" He nearly screamed, "If we weren't Akatsuki, we'd have more time together!"

_**Her Hardest hue to hold.**_

Deidara smirked. "But in a way, Danna," He said between moans, "I'm glad I joined. 'Cause other wise I would've never met you, un."

The puppet master's blush deepened.

"I'm glad I have you." He said, that rare smile on his face.

_**Her early leaf's a flower.**_

"You are needed. Now."

Sasori whipped around, pulling out of his uke violently. Deidara scrambled for blankets, trying to cover his nude body, while his Danna seemed completely unashamed.

"Zetsu!" the red head hissed, "WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE"

"Sorry to interrupt." His white side said, his voice toneless, "but Leader-Sama needs to you so on a mission. NOW."

Deidara narrowed his eyes and glared at the head growing out of the floor. "You couldn't have waited until we were done, un?!"

"Sorry." His black half said, a sarcastic tone in his voice "but we know Sasori-San doesn't like to keep people waiting."

The puppet scowled and stood up, hastily putting on his pants. "Fine." He said, "but this better be quick."

His erection was now nearly gone, and the bomber pouted, staring down at his own member, burning for his Danna.

Sasori turned around to face his partner, "I'll be back soon." He said, and his eyes narrowed as he warned "wait for me."

His uke knew it wasn't just a 'goodbye'. No, he was definitely warning him not to do anything stupid, like last time.

"I love you, Danna!" Deidara called after him.

"Alright." He replied, "and I'm TRUSTING you."

Then he closed the door slightly behind him, and walked down the hall and to a mission.

_**And Eden sank to grief.**_

"Why won't you say it?" the blonde wondered out loud, "After all the times that I said 'I love you', why won't you ever say it back un?!"

"I guess it's understandable..." he thought, remembering how he'd cheated on his Danna the last time he got bored, "I wouldn't say 'I love you' to someone like me, either..."

Deidara pouted again, hitting a pillow with his full force, his hand taking a bite off its cover.

"This is so not fair, un!" he complained, "I'm so horny..."

He stared at the ajar door and out into the dark hallway.

"Well," he smirked, "who's gonna know?"

Ever so quietly, he tiptoed out into the hallway, and opened the door to the room across from his.

"Hello." A cool voice said from within, "I anticipated your arrival."

Deidara's heart pounded fast in his chest as he crept over to the man on his bed.

"Is that so, un?"

"Hn. I knew you would want MORE."

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, and they began to kiss furiously.

"Un! Thanks for letting me in, Itachi."

...

"WHERE'S SASORI DANNA?!"

"Dei, calm down—"

"NO! WHERE'S MY DANNA!"

Each of the Akatsuki stood on a finger of the giant statue, but the place next to Deidara was painfully empty."

"Calm down." Pein growled, glaring at the bomber.

"NO I WILL NOT UN NOT UNTIL U TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO—"

"He's dead."

_**So dawn goes down to day.**_

Beautiful blue eyes grew wide as he slowly turned around to face the Akatsuki's spy as he walked towards them.

"W-What...?" he was stammering, his mind unable to wrap around those two painful words.

"I SAID he's gone." The white half said, annoyed, jumping up onto the empty finger.

"He was defeated by the enemy." Zetsu's black half explained, growing impatient at Deidara's inability to grasp what he was saying.

"He was a necessary sacrifice," Pein added, no emotion in his voice what so ever, "for piece."

He could hear his heart thumping in his chest. It hurt. He hurt. How could these people just not care?! Was he the only one who actually gave a shit about his Danna? "But then again," Deidara reminded himself solemnly, "I don't deserve his 'love'. I acted like I too didn't care..."

"NO!" he bellowed, shaking his head vigorously, and grabbing fistfuls of his own hair, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!"

"Deidara..." itachi whispered, "I said to calm—"

"FUCK YOU!" he whipped around and glared angrily at the Uchiha. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE NEVER TOLD ME—"

"Oh, that's right!" The black half of Zetsu said, "We just remembered something!" his white half added.

"You see, when he was dying, he said one last thing."

"WHAT WAS IT, UN?!"

Both halves chuckled darkly.

"He said the dumbest thing!" his black half laughed, as his white half repeated Sasori's dying message.

"Tell Deidara that I love him."

_**Nothing gold can stay.**_

THE END

Author's notes:

I know, I know... sad ending, right? Well I needed something depressing. Deal with it.

The plot's kinda hard to follow, sorry. ^_^; Basically, Deidara keeps cheating on Sasori every time he goes out. Deidara loves Sasori, and keeps telling him that. But he's betrayed his trust, so Sasori just doesn't feel like he wants to tell him 'I love you too'. I mean, who would if you were with someone who cheated on you? Deidara can't expect Sasori to just be fine with it... so basically what happens, is even though he's already grown farther and farther away from his Danna, Deidara goes out and cheats on him with Itachi. Again. But he then finds out that his Danna died, and finally said 'I love you' while Deidara was off cheating on him. He's gotta feel some serious guilt right about now =_=

I made Deidara a super douche in this story, sorry. But he cheated on Sasori, only to have him die, still loving him even though he was unfaithful. Deidara was INCREDABLY selfish in this story. He betrayed Sasori, and yet he still expected him to say 'I love you' and be all fine n dandy! He actually felt sorry for HIMSELF! My point is, he got taught a lesson.

Which leads me to #4, the moral of the story: DON'T CHEAT!!!!!!! Cheating is selfish hurtful and horrible. You'll hurt yourself too, you know. And you just can't ever tell what's gonna happen. You might not wanna be sleeping with someone else while your partner is dying. And still loves you. IM JUST SAYIN.


End file.
